This invention relates to fluorescent lamp fittings and particularly to ceiling-mounted units.
There are several criteria which are often required to be met by fluorescent lamp units which are to be ceiling-mounted. One of these is a good light distribution, both as far as spreading light evenly over the area to be illuminated and also by making the best use of the light from the tube or tubes of the unit. It is also desirable to provide a unit which is simple for the manufacturer to assemble. A third is to make a unit which can easily be serviced when in position, bearing in mind that such units are often located at 10 feet to 12 feet above floor level.
There have previously been proposed various fluorescent light units which satisfy one or more of the foregoing criteria, but generally they do not satisfy each of these criteria.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fluorescent lamp fitting which is economical to manufacture, while being sturdy, which can be serviced relatively easily when located and which, at the same time, provides a good light output.